plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Zombopolis
Zombopolis is a Herbal Assault map in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. This map was first teased in a PopCap livestream in late April 2016, and was released in the Trouble In Zombopolis: Part One DLC in late May 2016. In the final mini-game of this map, the plants attempt to destroy the Mega Zombot 6000 before it can be launched, similar to the Tactical Cuke from Main Street in the first game. However, the endgame is nearly identical to the Mega Flower from Driftwood Shores, also from the first game. The plants must shoot the Zombot, but shields will regularly activate after determined intervals that protect the Zombot from being damaged. When the shield is destroyed, the timer stops and the plants are free to attack the Zombot in four areas; including both of its arms, its chest and its back. Description There's big trouble in not so little Zombopolis. The Plants must stop the Zombies from launching Zombot into battle before it's too late! Areas *Park *Town Square *Disco Diner *Drone Factory *Trainyard *Mega Zombot Arena Finale In the final mini-game of this map, the plants attempt to destroy the Zombot before it can launch. They must destroy the battery to deactivate the shield before destroying the fuses, although the shields will regenerate after an interval of time. The Zombot attacks the plants by shooting lasers and smashing its fists against the plants. Victories Plant Victory The signal activates. The control room with a sleeping imp shows that the Zombot is destroyed and falls into a pit of lava. Zombie Victory The signal activates. The control room with a sleeping imp shows the Zombot as it prepares to fly into the sky. The Zombot shows its gratitude to the zombies (regardless of the damage taken) by giving a thumbs up with the hands that it has left, and launches into the sky, signaling the Plants' doom. Gallery Maxresdefault-1.jpg|A sneak peek featuring a statue that is a parody of the Statue of Liberty Zombopolis2.png|Another sneak peek, featuring the look at the map discodiner.jpg|A sneak peak of the Disco Diner section of the map, with Breakfast Brainz making a debut on the rooftops discodiner2.jpg|Another sneak peak of the Disco Diner trainyard.jpg|A sneak peak of the Trainyard trainyard2.jpg|Another sneak peak of the Trainyard zombotdefeated.jpg|Ultra-Zombot 6000 defeated Ultra Zombot giving thumbs up.PNG|Ultra-Zombot giving thumbs up Trivia *Zombopolis is a portmanteau of "Zombie" and "Metropolis". *While it is almost guaranteed to be false, in Plants vs. Zombies, the Backup Dancer's almanac entry mentions a city named "Zombie New York City". Given that the statue seen in the sneak peek of Zombopolis resembles the real-life Statue of Liberty which stands in real-life New York, it is possible (although extremely unlikely) that Zombopolis is the same city as the one mentioned, albeit mentioned under a different name. *The description may be a reference to the 1986 movie Big Trouble in Little China. **It could also reference one of the minigames of ''Plants vs. Zombies''. *It is the second map to not have any hidden Golden Gnomes. The first is Aqua Center. **This is because these maps were added after the game's release. *In the Trainyard section of the map, the train mechanic from Jewel Junction from the original game returns, with two trains that occasionally come out of tunnels near the graveyard that instantly vanquish plants and zombies that touch them. *As stated in the May 20, 2016 stream, the developers revealed this is the largest map ever created in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, surpassing the previous record holder, Seeds of Time. *When one of the Zombot's hands fall off into the lava, it gives a thumbs up before disappearing. **This is a reference to the final scene in the movie Terminator 2: Judgement Day where Terminator gives a thumbs up before disappearing into the lava. However, PopCap claims this is not a reference for Terminator. **This is similar to Fisherman Zombie's death animation. *Like all big cities, there are three main areas to Zombopolis; residential (Park), economical (Town Square, Disco Diner) and industrial (Drone Factory, Trainyard). *In the second arena of the map there's an attraction that reads "Welcome to Brain Street", a possible reference to Garden Warfare 1's map Main Street. *In the Disco Diner section, A disco ball can be seen floating around the outside of the tombstone. If a plant or zombie walks into the spotlight beneath it, they will perform a gesture, often related to partying. Category:Locations Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 maps Category:Under construction Category:Herbal Assault maps